


Драгоценное время

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Gen, RPF, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 тексты G-PG13 (внек)





	Драгоценное время

— Привет, Камора, надеюсь, ты не очень соскучилась.

Пол придвинул поближе широкое зеркало на устойчивой подставке, провел пальцем по своей линии бровей и улыбнулся отражению. Сделал поярче свет, достал объемную косметичку. Но стоило только потянуть за молнию, как телефон нежно пиликнул, и Пол на мгновение замер. Бросил вороватый взгляд на всплывшее уведомление. Нет, к счастью, это не его парень решил вернуться пораньше. И не родители, настаивающие на немедленном видеозвонке. Можно выдохнуть. Сегодня таинство никто не нарушит..

Камора - девушка по-настоящему роскошная, поэтому она не любит суеты. Сначала потребуются очищающие салфетки. Да, можно было бы умыться в ванной, но вставать неохота. Да и кто знает, на сколько можно там застрять, выбирая на каком средстве остановить взгляд. Поэтому салфетки. Затем что-нибудь увлажняющее. Крем пахнет умопомрачительно, и очень тяжело удержаться от того, чтобы не сделать несколько вдохов. Пол иногда разрешает себе такие глупости. Когда, если не сейчас.

В комнате тишина, только едва слышно тикают часы на стене. Они отсчитывают неумолимо истаивающее, самое драгоценное время, когда можно быть тем, кем ты хочешь. Так, как ты хочешь. Чудесное время наедине с собой.

За годы Пол так и не научился краситься быстро, потому что… Зачем? Эти минуты, переходящие в часы, его любимые. Он любит их, даже больше, чем выходы в свет, когда Камора сияет и предстаает в своем полном великолепии. Он никогда не торопится, если нет острой необходимости. Его ритуал — это святое, сокровенное, тайна, в которую не посвящен никто из его близких. Это горько, но… А что бы они сказали?

Пол думает о сурово поджатых губах родителей и мотает головой. Гонит эти мысли прочь. Им не место здесь, в мире блесток и накладных ресниц. Пол берет карандаш для бровей, старательно подтачивает, аккуратно убирает стружки. 

Большая стрелка часов сдвигается пять раз, и на телефоне настойчиво гудит будильник-напоминание. Но это уже излишне.

Перед зеркалом сидит роскошная, улыбающаяся леди и аккуратно надевает массивные серьги, в которых яркими звездами горят переливающиеся кристаллы. И в комнате будто становится светлее и легче дышать.

— Здравствуй, Камора. Отлично выглядишь сегодня.


End file.
